Démon Blanc
by NikkiFictivcorp
Summary: Les Nombrils Tome 7. Suite direct du prequel nommé 4L3-N1N05. Pendant que Vicky profite de sa fête, Red et Gary sont préoccupés de toute autre chose...


Ce vendredi de Septembre, à peine l'année scolaire commencée, Vicky faisait sa fête d'anniversaire. Ce soir-là dans un quartier vidé de ses habitants pour un des derniers week-ends avant les premiers froids.

Cela faisait déjà un long moment que nous avions accompagnés Albin à la soirée de Vicky, et oui, le pauvre ne voulait pas se sentir seul pour renouer avec Karine. Comme Vinko était en prison, nous étions sans fourgonnette pour nous déposer à nos domiciles respectifs, et nous voilà donc à pied Red et moi pour rentrer chez nous; bon au moins le quartier avait l'air sympa, un orage grondait bien au loin, Red entama la conversation, histoire de ne pas rendre la marche ennuyeuse:

\- Sinon, niveau filles, t'en a qui t'on rappelé depuis le dernier concert ?

\- Pas que je sache, peut-être que le Vinko tueur les a fait fuir, genre la psychose est contagieuse ! Répondis-je en essayant de mettre une bonne ambiance.

\- Bah, il y aura certainement de nouvelles candidates, et candidats j'espère, quand on commencera les vrais concerts.

\- En parlant de vrai concerts, tu imagines qu'on sera comment sur scène ? Je nous verrait bien avec des tenues à la KISS, comme de vrais rockeurs !

Red semblait assez perplexe, il répondis:

\- Je ne suis pas absolument sûr que ce soit du rock ce qu'on joue.

\- Tu me fais bien rire, tu pensais que c'était quoi ? Blues ? Jazz? Country?

\- J'en sais que dalle, moi tant qu'on se fiche pas de moi à cause de ma manière de m'habiller...

Toujours au milieu de "Mysteria Lane" soudain un trou dans une haie attire mon attention

\- Pour des gens qui se la pétent avec leurs propriétés, ils prennent pas bien soin de leurs haies.

Tout d'un coup:

\- T'as entendu? Chuchota Gary.

\- C'est un cambrioleur? Répondit Red sur le même ton.

\- Si c'en est un, il faudrait mieux le choper.

\- Tu crois pas que ce serait mieux d'appeler les flics ? S'inquièta Red.

\- Et passer pour des débiles si c'est un chat errant? Compte pas la dessus!

Je traversa alors la haie pendant que Red cherchait une bonne raison pour ne pas venir... pour finalement me suivre.

Nous traversions quelques jardins, suivant les trous dans les différentes haies et palissades comme une ligne droite vers la maison de Vicky, c'était quoi ce délire? Dirigeant la traque, et devinant l'itinéraire du voleur:

A mi voix

\- Vu son trajet, nous allons prendre de l'avance, contourner le type, et attendre dans un jardin, et là: PAF ! On lui saute dessus!

Red acquiesa de la tête et nous partîmes en avant, nous entendions, depuis la rue, les mouvements de l'individu, pas très discret pour un voleur, et après l'avoir dépassé et entré dans un jardin encore intact, avec piscine qui plus est, nous voilà en position le long de la haie, prêts à lui sauter dessus.

Les bruits se rapprochèrent, les feuilles commencèrent à bouger et les branches à craquer, et, enfin, nous nous jettions sur notre suspect alors qu'il surgissait de la haie:

\- Tu es fait ! Rends toi et aucun mal ne te seras fait, hurla Red.

Nous l'avions tout les deux mis au sol, mais il se releva comme si nous ne pesions rien, et haleta :

\- Pourquoi? Vous pensiez me faire du mal?

Sa voix n'était pas humaine, et pire que ça: il me rappelait quelqu'un que j'espérer ne plus voir.

\- Si vous me permettez, il faut que j'aille à la fête, dit'il en prenant Red brusquement par le col et en l'envoyant direct dans la piscine, puis il me saisit à mon tour au col et là nos regards se croisèrent:

\- Vous...

\- Salut Alb... alors euh... ça va? Dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

\- Comment je vais? C'est tout ce qui te viens à l'esprit?

\- On ne peut pas en parler autour d'un café... tranquille? Tentai-je.

\- Je te voyais moins peureux l'agent de sécurité...

Je déglutis alors que ses yeux m'éblouissaient de leurs lumières rougeâtre, malgré la nuit, il continua:

\- J'ai du travail à faire ce soir, je suis attendu à une fête, mais nous pouvons régler cette affaire maintenant, cela prendra pas trop de temps.

\- De quelle affaire tuuu... parles?

\- Tu m'as tué, et donc si nous voulons régler cela de manière équitable, je vais être obligé de te tuer à ton tour!

\- Quoi?

Soudain:

\- TOUCHE PAS À GARY ! Hurla Red de nulle part en fracassant en même temps un bout de bois sur la tête d'Alb.

En effet Red avait profité de l'échange qui nous occupait pour sortir de la piscine, prendre un bout de palissade et se glisser derrière Alb en espérant l'assommer, geste assez héroïque mais inutile: Alb ne broncha pas, mais se tourna vers lui lentement. Red lâcha son arme improvisée avant de détaler:

\- Crotte.

\- Où en étions-nous? Dis Alb en se recentrant sur moi.

Il sortit ses griffes de sa main gauche et s'appréta à m'assener un coup qui me sera sûrement fatal, et c'est alors que se produisit l'inattendu: Alb se figea, il avait buggé.

Ni une, ni deux, je me dégageai de son emprise et rejoigna. Finallement planqué dans la cabane de jardin, contre la haie; Alors Alb se ralluma et finit son action, en me cherchant du regard, et soudain poussa un cri couvert par le bruit de l'orage. Toujours planqués, nous l'observions à travers la lucarne au dessus de la porte: il nous restait plus qu'à attendre qu'il s'en aille.

\- Tu pourrais m'expliquer? S'énerva Red à voix basse.

\- C'est long et compliqué, je pourrais pas te dire...

\- On est là pour un moment, alors autant s'occuper, et peut-être savoir le combattre s'il nous trouve.

\- Ok... je vais te la faire courte, soupirais-je. Tu te rappelle quand je disais que mon passé c'était le pire multiplié par mille? Eh bien c'est lui le pire multiplié par mille, j'étais agent de sécurité au FestiNouveau, Alb faisait partie des guests du festival, une nuit il est devenu fou et m'a confondu avec un autre robot, on s'est battus, il a détruit la moitié des stands et d'autres robots. J'ai finalement réussi à le mettre K.O en le faisant rebondir dans un disjoncteur, mais bien sûr, le lendemain matin comme j'étais la seule personne présente sur les lieux, mes patrons m'ont désignés comme l'unique responsable de ce bordel et m'ont virés.

\- Woh... je m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que ton passé soit d'avoir rencontré la copie conforme de Terminator.

\- Tu l'as dis!

\- Bon, plus sérieusement, on a pas de disjoncteur à proximité, je parie que l'on est obligé d'attendre qu'il se barre ?

\- Ça me semble être la seule solution, donc on fait aucun bruit.

Et comme nous avions beaucoup de chance, mon portable se mit à sonner, c'était Albin. Je décrochai aussitôt et marmonnait

\- Ouais, Albin, tu tombes mal là...

\- Ouais... surtout que là, siffla Red au bord de la crise de nerf, Alb retourne tout le jardin en vociférant.

\- Karine m'a lâché à la soirée... j'ai tenté de la rejoindre, mais... rien n'y fait...

Sa voix était fébrille, ce n'était pas habituel chez lui, il continua malgré tout:

\- Je crois que je vais vous rejoindre, vous êtes où là ?

\- Eumm... il faudrait mieux pas que tu nous rejoigne, vraiment pas...

Il y eu un moment de silence, (entrecoupés par les vociférations de plus en plus lointaines d'Alb) puis il demanda, inquiet:

\- Pourquoi? Vous avez fait quoi?

\- Rien, rien du tout ,juste... un conseil que je te donne...

Red me coupa la parole et m'arracha le téléphone:

\- On se fait attaquer par un robot et on s'est caché dans une cabane de jardin.

\- Hein?

\- T'inquiètes pas, il est parti, tu peux nous rejoindre sans souci, enchaîna Red.

\- Bon ben... à tout de suite?

\- Ouaiiis...

Red raccrocha, tout souriant.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il est parti ? Demandai-je anxieusement à voix basse.

\- Quand j'ai regardé par la fenêtre il n'était plus là, il est certainement parti.

\- Laisse-moi voir.

Je le poussai et allai à la fenêtre, j' y jetai un coup d'oeil et ne vit personne. Néanmoins l'orage prenait de l'ampleur dehors: un éclair déchira le ciel, et c'est à ce moment là que brusquement la main d'Alb brisa la fenêtre et tenta de me saisir.

Spontanément je reculai vec Red qui lui se retrouva coincé entre une tondeuse et un rateau, Alb, toujours à l'extérieur, chantonnait mainteant alors que la pluie commençait à tomber :

\- Qui craint le grand méchant loup, méchant loup, grand loup blanc? La réponse c'est bien vous, c'est bien vous, p'tits cochons!

Il se mit à tenter de détruire notre abri en l'enfonçant de part en part en se jetant dessus de tout son poids. Les murs craquaient et se tordaient, mais lui continuait sa chansonette, entrecoupée de ses rires.

La cabane était devenue fragile, et nous étions recouverts de tout son contenu. C'est ce moment là qu'Albin choisit pour débarquer:

\- Alb? S'étonna-t-il, incrédule.

La chansonette s'arrêta brusquement. On pouvait entendre leur conversation d'où nous étions:

\- Alain, que me vaut ta visite ? Dit Alb mécaniquement.

Je sortis ma tête et fit signe à Albin de faire durer la conversation. Alb s'était éloigné de la cabane pour mieux discuter avec Albin, Red et moi en profitions pour sortir.

\- Oh euh rien de bien spécial... répondit-il plus calmement que pouvait laisser penser la situation.

\- En 10 ans ?

\- Oui oui, bon... j'ai eu des copains et des copines, certains d'entre eux étaient, comme Vinko et Anna, on va dire spéciaux, j'ai aussi créé un groupe: "Albin et les albinos".

\- C'est chouette ça! ... mais qui est Albin?

\- C'est moi, je suis passé de A à B, ce qui fait que AlAin est devenu AlBin!

\- Comme c'est ingénieux ! Continues de m'en parler, ça m'intéresse.

Le plan marchait: une fois sortis du cabanon, nous filions vers la sortie pendant qu'Albin occupait Alb. Malheureusement, cela prit plus de temps que prévu ( et oui...quand on doit pas faire de bruit, et que les jardins luxueux sont grands...) Je fis signe à Albin de persévérer.

\- Que te dire de plus? Le symbole de notre groupe c'est ton visage... en bon état. Tu sais, Vinko et moi on t'admirait, c'est pour cela qu'on a pensé à toi en formant le groupe.

\- C'est vrai? S'exclama Alb, tout fier de sa nouvelle notoriété, et dis moi, il y a qui dans votre groupe?

\- Il y a moi bien sûr, Vinko n'a pas pu poursuivre, il y a aussi Red, Gary...

\- Attends, tu as bien dis Gary? Cracha t'il.

\- Euh oui? Répondit Albin moins assuré...

Alb fit un pas en avant et colla son visage au sien, un coup de tonnerre claqua.

\- Ton ami est celui qui m'as tué, vociféra-t-il. À cet instant il se retourna et nous vit. Aaah... c'était donc bien une diversion...

\- C'est mes amis, et puis tu en fais des lois Asimov* ?

Pour seule réponse, Alb l'assomma d'un coup de poing d'un seul, et répondit:

\- Les machines elles, n'ont pas d'amis, et Asimov est mort en 1992.

Nous étions déjà loin quand Alb nous rejoignit dans la rue, la pluie rendant la route glisssante, Red ne tarda pas à faire une chute heureusement sans gravité par terre, alors qu'il essayait de se relever maladroitement et avant que j'ai pu l'aider. Alb surgit et le bloqua sur le sol de tout son poids. Il allait certainement le tuer et je n'allais pas le laisser faire ! Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains et lui fonçai dessus et le frappai avec tellement de force qu'un de ses yeux éclata en morceaux. Je m'arrêtai, épuisé, mais j'avais réussi à dégager Red de l'emprise d'Alb.

\- C'est tout? Ironise Alb pas dérangé pour autant.

Il me repoussa soudain d'un coup de griffe: Blessé à la poitrine, je me tordais de douleur au sol. C'est alors que Red toujours par terre, tenta de me sauver en frappant Alb de toutes ses forces. Mais ce dernier lui assaina un coup de poing qui le fit retomber dans les pommes. Au moment précis où Alb se relevait tranquillement, un éclair transpergea le ciel rendant notre robot plus menaçant que jamais.

\- Un dernier mot? Me susurra-t-il ironique en se penchant vers moi.

C'est à ce moment précis que je pus entrapercevoir, à travers un trou vbéant de son torse à la fois des pinces crocos sur le point de se décrocher et à l'arrière Abin, de nouveau sur pied s'approcher à pas de loup dans le dos d'Alb.

\- J'te laisse la place. Annonçai-je au robot.

Et je donnai un coup de genou dans son estomac, malgré la douleur, ce qui décoinça les pinces, qui tombèrent au sol aussitôt saisies par Albin et les planta dans le cou du monstre tel un toreador dans l'arène Alb sortit un mélange de cris et de mots incompréhensibles de sa gorge avant de repousser Albin.

Des étinclles sortaient de la tête d'Alb, il se démenait pour essayer d'enlever les pinces, son deuxième oeil explosa à son tour sous la tension et des flammes commençèrent à sortir de son corps. Sans perdre de temps, Albin et moi récupérions Red pour nous mettre à couvert derrière une voiture, c'est alors qu'Alb... explosa. Nous attendîmes quelques instants dans le silence le plus total, puis sortîmes de notre cachette constater les dégâts: Une trace noire, deux jambes et des pièces éparpillées au sol, c'est tout ce qu'il restait du tas de ferraille. Albin et moi restâmes un petit moment plantés sidddérés. Albin brisa le silence:

\- On prends les morceaux que l'on peut, puis on les enterre.

\- Tu veux qu'on quoi?

\- Si Karine est au courant de ce qui s'est passé, d'une manière ou d'une autre, cela lui fera une raison de plus pour me détester, et j'en ai pas besoin maintenant. Dit-il en commençant à ramasser tranquillement les morceaux.

\- Elle te déteste tant que ça?

\- Disons... qu'on l'a un peu forcée à le faire.

\- C'est Anna, c'est ça?

\- Je veux pas en parler.

\- Ok, comme tu veux.

Je commençai à mon tour à récolter les bouts de la machine tout en réfléchissant à comment justifier mes blessures. Red, lui, récupérai traquillement, au moins dans cette histoire, Vicky avait évité un drame à sa fête.

* Exposées pour la première fois dans sa nouvelle Cercle vicieux (Runaround, 1942) mais annoncées dans quelques histoires plus anciennes, les lois sont :

1: un robot ne peut porter atteinte à un être humain, ni, en restant passif, permettre qu'un être humain soit exposé au danger ;

2: un robot doit obéir aux ordres qui lui sont donnés par un être humain, sauf si de tels ordres entrent en conflit avec la première loi ;

3:un robot doit protéger son existence tant que cette protection n'entre pas en conflit avec la première ou la deuxième loi.


End file.
